<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World-Eater’s Eyrie by MeridianPurified</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602259">The World-Eater’s Eyrie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridianPurified/pseuds/MeridianPurified'>MeridianPurified</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridianPurified/pseuds/MeridianPurified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yolskja travels to Skuldafn to fufill her destiny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World-Eater’s Eyrie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yolskja ascended the final flight of stairs, she could see the portal to Sovengarde shooting into the sky clearly before she even made it to the top of the stairs.</p><p>She had fighting through the damned ruin for what felt like hours now and finally the end was in sight. She reached the top of the stairs and let out a small cheer, the hard part was over, now she just had to kick Alduin’s ass.</p><p>But things weren’t that simple. The portal closed before her eyes, cutting her victory short. The culprit was a dragon priest, but not a decaying, decrepit one like Yolskja had heard rumours of, no, this one was alive.</p><p>The priest held a black staff in her left hand, that she had taken from a pedestal in front of the portal. Yolskja figured it acted some sort of key.</p><p>The Dragonborn inspected the priest as she slowly advanced, shield raised cautiously. The priest was dressed completely in black a sword made from bone strapped to her hip. Her mask was jet black and horned, the mouth glowed bright red.</p><p>“Dragonborn.” The priest called to Yolskja. “You’ve come far, but your quest to defeat Lord Alduin ends now.”</p><p>“You dont look very dead for a dragon priest.” Yolskja called back.</p><p>“Not everyone recognises the lordship of the Dovah, but soon… soon everyone will.” The priest unsheathed her sword. “You would seek to prevent such a future.” She pointed her sword at Yolskja. “I cannot allow that.”</p><p>Yolskja narrowed her eyes. “Yol Toor Shuul!”</p><p>The shout of fire ripped towards the priest. She simply raised her sword hand and cast a ward, the shout dissipated around it harmlessly.</p><p>“Damn it.” Yolskja hissed. She realised she had to do this the old fashioned way. Lowering her guard completely she ran full tilt towards the priest. She could almost see the smirk behind her mask. The priest raised her staff and lighting shot from the end.</p><p>Yolskja quickly raised her shield, baring through the shock that filled her body with bared teeth. She lowered her shield when she thought she was near the priest, but she had sidestepped the Dragonborn while she had her head ducked behind the shield.</p><p>The priest slashed Yolskja’s arm with her sword and the Nord let out a sharp hiss. “Who are you?” She demanded of the priest.</p><p>“Sahvot, faithful priest of the Dovah, Or Lysanna to mortals.” She twirled her sword around to ready for another attack.</p><p>Lysanna brought her sword down against Yolskja’s shield. “They don’t care about you, idiot!” Yolskja growled, swiping at Lysanna with her mace. “They don’t care about any mortal!”</p><p>Lysanna hopped back from the mace. “Liar! Alduin put his faith in me to stop you here! So I will!”</p><p>Yolskja grit her teeth, it was clear reason wasn’t going to be an option, Lysanna was devoted to her dragons. The priest was nimble, she was dodging or blocking everything Yolskja threw at her, gods it would be humiliating after all this she died to some crazy dragon priest.</p><p>She blocked another one of Lysanna’s strikes and quickly took another swipe at Lysanna with her mace. She managed to catch the tip of her sword, briefly knocking away Lysanna’s guard, it was all she needed.</p><p>Yolskja slammed her shield into Lysanna’s chest, sending the dragon priest stumbling backwards, Yolskja took this opportunity to press her attack, swinging at the dragon priest.</p><p>Lysanna jumped from the elevated platforms they were battling on to avoid Yolskja’s swings, giving her time to recover her composure.</p><p>“Damn it.” Yolskja thought. If Lysanna kept running with no wounds to show for it she’d beat Yolskja. Yolskja’s slashed arm hindered her defence, and exerting herself by swinging her mace around would only work to exhaust her if she didn’t hit Lysanna.</p><p>All Yolskja needed was the staff, that was all that mattered, hell she didn’t even need to kill Lysanna since she wouldn’t be able to follow Yolskja into Sovengarde on account of her mortal soul.</p><p>Yolskja stepped down from the platform, now they were on level ground, the platform to the portal behind Yolskja, and the stairs down from the summit behind Lysanna.</p><p>Would it be naive to try and shout Lysanna over the edge? Yolskja wondered. Not from this distance, Lysanna would have all the time in the world to throw up another ward. She had to get closer.</p><p>Yolskja was snapped from her thoughts as Lysanna sent lightning arcing through the air towards her. Yolskja couldn’t raise her shield quick enough and the bolt hit her straight in the chest.</p><p>Yolskja let out a sharp cry of pain as she electrocuted, she fell to her knees and raised her shield to try and block out the rest of Lysanna’s storm.</p><p>She managed to peek over her shield to see Lysanna advancing on her, sword at the ready to attack while Yolskja was trapped behind her shield. Not good.</p><p>Then Yolskja realised not all of her shouts were offensive. She waited for Lysanna to get closer, into striking distance, and as she raided her sword…</p><p>“Feim Zii Gron!”</p><p>Lysanna’s sword passed harmlessly through Yolskja’s ethereal body. She heard the dragon hiss in annoyance.</p><p>“Clever.” Lysanna huffed.</p><p>Yolskja stood up. “Isnt it?” She replied, a smile playing on her translucent lips. “Now, I’ll give you one last chance to surrender.”</p><p>“Surrdener?” Lysanna laughed. “Dragonborn I’m winning! You haven’t so much as landed a meaningful blow on me yet, but you’re exhausted.” Yolskja could hear her grinning through her mask. “I’m going to kill you here, and Lord Alduin will reward me greatly when I give him your head.”</p><p>Yolskja pulled a face. “And after I bring you Alduin’s?”</p><p>“If you can’t beat me, you can’t beat him.” Lysanna purred. “I am but his humble servant.”</p><p>Yolskja knew her break was almost over. She got into a battle stance, shield in front of her, mace readied. “You’re insane. Hopefully I can beat some sense into you.”</p><p>Lysanna adopted her own battle stance, staff pointed at Yolskja and sword gripped tightly. “I’ll send you back to Akatosh.”</p><p>Yolskja didn’t respond, just ran forwards. She had mere seconds before ethereal wore off, she had to close the distance.</p><p>Her ethereal fade wore off and Lysanna immediately barraged her with shock magic from her staff again.</p><p>But Yolskja didn’t stop running, she just raised her shield to block the worst of it. As she neared Lysanna she lowered the shield, letting the lightning hit her straight on.</p><p>Yolskja jumped, gripping her mace with both hands and aiming to bring it down upon Lysanna.</p><p>Lysanna raised her sword to try and block Yolskja’s attack. But the Dragonborn drove all her anger into the blow and the ebony mace smashed straight through Lysanna’s sword, obliterating the blade of the weapon and then carry on into Lysanna’s shoulder.</p><p>The dragon priest cried out in pain as her collar bone was crushed and her right shoulder rendered useless, she stumbled back from Yolskja, clutching her shoulder.</p><p>Lysanna’s breaths were deep and ragged as she look at Yolskja, dropping her destroyed sword. Yolskja spun her mace around in her hand threateningly and slowly advanced towards Lysanna.</p><p>Lysanna backed away from Yolskja, holding her staff out in front of her, she only stopped when her foot found the top of the stairs down from the summit. She glanced over her shoulder and then back to Yolskja.</p><p>“Fus-”</p><p>Lysanna realised with horror what Yolskja was about to do, she raised a ward in preparation.</p><p>-Ro Dah!“ The shout ripped forwards towards Lysanna. Her ward held strong, but she staggered and she realised what Yolskja had been planning.</p><p>Yolskja was running towards her, the shout had been to stop her from doing anything other than defending, leaving her completely open to Yolskja’s next attacks.</p><p>Lysanna dropped her ward and went for her staff, but Yolskja was already upon her.</p><p>Yolskja grabbed Lysanna’s staff firmly and yanked it towards her, pulling Lysanna too.</p><p>Yolskja slammed the flat surface of her shield into Lysanna’s face, breaking off one of the horns of her mask. Lysanna cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, leaning precariously over the edge of the stairs, her grip on the staff the only thing keeping her from falling down the stone steps behind her.</p><p>Yolskja raised her mace and Lysanna whimpered in fear. Yolskja brought her mace down on Lysanna’s forearm, the pain from the impact was too much for Lysanna and she let go of her staff, and toppled backwards.</p><p>She tried in vain to grab onto her staff or Yolskja as she fell. She landed hard on her back, the breath getting knocked out of her and she began to fall down the long flight of stone steps.</p><p>Each step felt like it broke another one of Lysanna’s bones as she tumbled down every step, until she finally landed at the bottom of the stairs, and her head hit the cold stone. In her breath moment of consciousness before the pain blow to her head took hold she looked back to the stop of the stairs. Yolskja held her staff, looking down at her at the bottom of the stairs. Lysanna tried to raise her head and speak, but her head simply slumped to the floor as she lost consciousness, the last thing she saw was the other horn of her mask, snapped and sheared off by the fall in front of her.</p><p>Yolskja contemplated descended the steps to see if the dragon priest was truly dead, her fall had been brutal enough to kill her, she reasoned and as she saw blood pool out of Lysanna’s mask and form a puddle next to her face she reasoned that Lysanna had, indeed, been killed by the fall.</p><p>She turned back to the portal and put Lysanna’s staff back into the keyhole, the portal reopened and Yolskja stepped through it to complete her destiny as the Dragonborn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>